


You Took the Words Right Out of My Mouth

by ArethusaRay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Marauders' Era, Misunderstandings, Oral Sex, Romance, Sexual Content, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, Wordcount: Over 1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:05:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArethusaRay/pseuds/ArethusaRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius has feelings for Remus and picks the absolute worst time to let him know</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Took the Words Right Out of My Mouth

Sirius hung back as James, Peter, and a slightly less enthusiastic Remus raced along the edge of the Forbidden Forest toward the Whomping Willow, laughing and shoving each other along. He smiled when the others engaged him but his heart wasn’t in it. Maybe it was because he had detention that he couldn’t get out of and wouldn’t be able to join his friends in the Shrieking Shack, but he suspected his mood had more to do with feelings that were becoming harder and harder to suppress. He’d been telling himself for months that he didn’t actually have a crush on his friend, that they just shared close quarters, but deep down he knew it was a lie. Lately, it felt like he’d devoted all his energy to just trying to act normal around the other boy. It was wearing on him.

“All right, there, Padfoot?” Remus asked, jolting him out of his reverie.

“What?”

Remus smiled a lopsided grin. “I said, we won’t be around to keep you out of trouble this weekend. You’ll have to look out for yourself.”

“Oh, yeah. Well, I reckon McGonagall will keep me well occupied.” He smiled back, realizing that they had reached the Willow and James and Peter had already transformed while he was lost in his thoughts. No wonder Remus looked so amused.

Remus looked up at the sky and grimaced. “You’d better go. The moon’s about to rise.”

Sirius tried not to get distracted by the nervous twitch in Remus’ left eyebrow. He was trying so hard to put on a brave face, but Sirius knew it hurt him to become a werewolf. Without thinking, without meaning to, Sirius leaned in and kissed Remus hard on the lips. He pulled away just as suddenly and started to apologize. Remus looked stunned, but before he could respond, he changed. The wolf growled at him, then took off toward the stag and rat waiting for him by the tree.

* * *

Sirius successfully avoided Remus for almost a week. It wasn’t easy. He’d had to skip more classes than usual and he found himself going to bed at a shamefully early hour so he could be “asleep” when Remus came to bed. Now he was alone in the dorm room lounging on his bed, reading a muggle motorcycle magazine and trying to come up with a plausible enough excuse to get out of this weekend’s Hogsmeade trip. He glanced up to see Remus standing in front of him, looking solemn, his wand clenched in his fist. The wand flicked toward the door and Sirius heard the lock click shut.

“What’s goin’ on, Moony?” Sirius asked in his best impression of nonchalance.

“I want to talk to you about what happened last week.”

Sirius’ heart sped up and his mouth went dry, but he kept his face blank. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You know exactly what I’m talking about.”

Sirius stared blankly at him.

Remus sighed theatrically, “I am aware of my surroundings, Sirius, even when the moon is full.”

“I know that.” He hadn’t known that.

“Do you have any idea what you did to me that night? You kissed me right before I changed! That was mean, Sirius, and I think you know that or you wouldn’t have avoided me all week. Do you know what’s been going through my head? Do you know what I felt like when my best mate kissed me out of nowhere then hid from me?”

Sirius shook his head.

“Close your eyes.”

“What?”

“Close your eyes. I’m going to make you feel the way I felt that night.”

Sirius closed his eyes partway, peeking through one.

“Close them both all the way, please.”

Resigning himself, Sirius shut his eyes and flinched, expecting a punch and hoping it wouldn’t be his face. Nothing happened for a moment as he tried to control his breathing. He heard clothes rustling and braced himself for impact. Instead, he felt a soft hand on his thigh and he twitched sharply. The hand gently caressed his thigh and moved toward his waistband. He felt his trousers unfasten.

“Moony, what are you-”

“Shh!”

Sirius shut up but his mind raced. What the hell was going on? Those hands kept moving. One remained on his thigh while the other reached inside his trousers and began to stroke his length. He tried not to get an erection, but 17-year-old hormones could be a blessing and a curse. He tried to control his breathing, tried to comprehend what what going on. What in Merlin’s name was Moony trying to tell him? His thoughts cut off abruptly as he felt his cock enveloped by his friend’s mouth.

“Oh, Moony,” he moaned. He wondered if this could be a dream, but even his most vivid fantasies weren’t this realistic. Remus’ hair tickled his belly and the tip of his nose was cold when it brushed against his hypersensitive skin, his tongue seemed to dance in his mouth as it moved steadily up and down. Sirius clutched at the bed covers; the sensation was unbelievable. He didn’t dare open his eyes, but in his mind he clearly saw his friend’s face, smiling and sensitive, always looking a little guarded. He pictured Remus’ soft, full lips wrapped around his cock. “Moony, I’m gonna-”

Suddenly, the mouth was gone. The cold, harsh air made Sirius wince and pulled him away from the edge. He ached.

He waited for a few moments with his eyes closed, trying to puzzle out what was going on.

“Moony?” he asked, tentatively, opening one eye a crack. He couldn’t see anything, so he opened both eyes a little, then as wide as they could go.

Remus sat on the bed across from him and he was smirking!

Sirius felt his erection fade and moved to zip up his fly, but found the task more complicated than it should be.

And Remus just sat there with that damn self-satisfied smirk on his face.

Sirius started to get pissed. “Why did you . . . What the hell is going on?”

“It’s not very nice to be left hanging like that, is it?”

“No, it’s not!” Sirius responded, trying to sound indignant rather than hurt and confused. Remus, still smirking, raised his eyebrows as if Sirius had said something intelligent. Sirius noticed a fresh scar on his right cheek, near the bridge of his nose. He wanted to kiss it, but following that kind of urge was the mistake that got him into this mess in the first place. That’s why he was being taught a lesson. Although why Remus had decided to tell him to go away by sucking him off was beyond him. Unless . . .

Maybe that wasn’t what he was trying to tell him?

He looked up into his friend’s eyes and asked in an uncharacteristically timid voice, “You mean . . . you like me?”

Remus burst out laughing.

Sirius turned bright red and studied his shoes. Remus struggled to control himself and apologized over and over, but Sirius wasn’t listening. He fought back tears, hating himself for reading things so wrong, for this horrible crush on his friend, for getting his hopes up.

Remus, still trying to hold back his laughter, got up and crossed to Sirius’ bed. He sat beside him and put his arms around his shoulders. “Padfoot, why did you kiss me?”

Without looking up, he mumbled, “Because I like you.”

“And you did it right before moonrise because . . . ?”

“I didn’t mean to! You looked scared and I wanted to comfort you and it just happened. I’m sorry. I know you don’t like me like that.”

“I don’t?”

“No.” He paused, considering the afternoon’s events. “Well, you never said anything.”

“Neither did you.” Remus sighed. “I would’ve told you when you kissed me, but, you know. Then you avoided me all week so I couldn’t talk to you.”

Sirius met his eyes. “Can I start over?” Remus arched an eyebrow. Sirius took a deep breath and said, “Remus Moony Lupin, I really like you and I have for a long time. I never said anything because I didn’t want to mess up our friendship, but everytime I see you I just want to snog you.” He leaned in and pressed his lips against Remus’, who returned the kiss fervently.

After a moment, Remus pulled back and said, “Sirius Padfoot Black, the feeling is mutual. I forgive you. Can we get naked now?”

Sirius visibly started. “What?”

“I have had feelings for you for a very, very long time, but you’re such a ladies’ man that I never suspected you might feel the same.”

Sirius grinned and leapt onto Remus, who muttered a spell and their clothes vanished. They writhed against each other. Their hands roamed, eager to feel every inch of the other. Remus panted, “Sirius, I want you inside me.”

Sirius’ cock throbbed at the idea. “Are you sure, Remus?”

“I’ve never been this sure of anything.”

Sirius lunged for his nightstand, nearly falling off the bed in the process. He pulled a small bottle of lube out of the drawer. He poured a copious amount into his hand and rubbed it along his length. He looked longingly at Remus sprawled naked on his bed, looking back at him with the same intense lust. He positioned himself between Remus’ legs and kissed him as he slowly entered him. Remus gasped and Sirius froze.

“It’s okay, just go slow,” he whispered.

Sirius did. He was careful but needy, running his tongue along Remus’ jaw as he thrust.

“Oh Padfoot, you feel so good!”

Sirius felt himself nearing climax. He reached one hand over to Remus’ length, grasped it, and stroked. Remus whined in the back of his throat and his eyes rolled back. Sirius gaped at him. The knowledge that he was the cause of that pleasure was enough to push him over the edge. As he came he felt Remus’ hot come pulse over his fingers.

Sirius collapsed onto his friend, who wrapped his arms around him and held him tight, ignoring the sticky mess. They nuzzled each other and kissed with undiminished intensity. Sirius pulled back and frowned. “Moony, how did you know I was up here? Aren’t you supposed to be in class?”

“I ran into Prongs and he said you were still skipping Herbology. He said you’d been in a mood lately. I asked if he knew what was wrong. He shrugged and said you probably just need to get laid. So I skipped Divination and came up here to find you. Pretty sure he was being sarcastic, but I think he was right.”

Sirius grinned wolfishly. “Maybe, but I think I need more evidence. I’m still feeling a bit moody. Want to go again and see if that helps?”

Remus gave a matching grin and answered by flipping him over and climbing on top. Sirius mumbled as he kissed him, “I can’t believe Remus Lupin skipped class for me.”

* * *

James and Peter stood outside the dorm room, puzzling over the locked door. They heard moaning coming from inside the room.

“You don’t think he really has a bird in there, do you?” Peter asked.

“No . . .” James sounded uncertain.

They put their ears to the door. They heard, “Oh Moony!” and “Sirius, don’t stop!” and jumped backward as if the door had burned them.

“I think it’s be better if we weren’t here,” James said.

“Yeah . . .”

“C’mon, Wormtail, let’s go get a butterbeer.”


End file.
